Nothing Out There
by virtualfindingsdocumented
Summary: "We can never be truly free, can we? We will always have this shadow over us."


_**A/N**_ : Entry for Fictober _2018, day 17._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _"I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."_

* * *

Beatrice watched the sun setting from the living room, while drinking a cup of unsweetened tea. Her husband had received an anonymous letter the previous day, and left early to meet with someone for what he described as "work matters". He hadn't shown her the contents of the letter nor said anything else.

Both her and Bertrand worked from home, but it was not uncommon for them to have to leave to meet someone or deliver something. Still, the anonymous letter made her feel uneasy. He was taking too long to arrive too.

She could hear her children occasionally laughing in the library. It was music to her ears, to hear them so happy. Still, her anxiety wouldn't go away.

She watched the sun hide behind the distant mountains, and allowed half of her cup grow cold. Only when she finally decided to stand up and take the cup to the kitchen, she heard the front door being opened. Bertrand greeted the children in the library, then joined her, turning on the lights on his way in.

Beatrice greeted him with a kiss. She lingered in his hold for a little longer than usual, before asking the question that left her anxious the whole day.

"What matters were those you had to deal with?"

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" He said, letting go of her and walking to the unlit fireplace. "I'm tired."

She noticed he wasn't looking at her. Something was definitely up.

"Are you trying to hide a secret from me, Bertrand Baudelaire?"

"No." He said, half smiling. "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."

Beatrice guessed he was right. That didn't make her feel any better.

"Just get this over with, then." She said. "What was it?"

Bertrand looked at the open door. The library was just across the hallway.

"Something from our previous occupation." He said in a low voice.

"Of course." Beatrice sighed. They spent quite a long time without hearing from them. She should have guessed it wouldn't last. "Who?"

"Your... almost sister." Bertrand said, choosing his words carefully.

Beatrice gave him a confused look. She approached him, so they could talk without risking being heard by the children.

"What could K possibly want with you now?"

"With us." He said. "She gave me a long speech on how they have been watching the children and that they think it's time for a... recruitment."

Beatrice crossed her arms.

"No. This is not happening." She said firmly.

"That's what I told her."

"And what did she say?"

"That she can't force us, and she won't try, but we should think more about the issue. She hopes we will change our minds."

"No." Beatrice repeated. "I'm not letting them near my children. Never!"

A particularly loud laughing made them both pause and look at the door.

"I can't even consider this idea, Bert." She whispered to him.

"I know. And you know I can't either." He said softly, pulling her face back towards him. "This is not happening."

"Why did she suggest it? How are things... there?"

"I don't know-"

"Is there any chance we will be targeted again?" She asked, voice raising.

"Calm down, Bea." He said, holding her shoulders. "There is no reason to believe anyone will come for us now, after all this time. The danger is over."

"How can we be sure?"

"It was all a long time ago, love. If anyone wanted to harm us, they would have done so long ago."

Beatrice reluctantly nodded. It didn't feel that long. They hadn't been married for even 10 years; Violet was only 8. It was true that for a long time no one from their past had looked for them, neither to harm them or to do anything else. At least, not as far as they knew.

"They are still watching us?" She asked, almost afraid.

"I wouldn't have expected anything different." Bertrand sighed. "You know how things are."

"We can never be truly free, can we? We will always have this shadow over us."

"It's not our fault." He lowered his eyes. "We had no choice. But we will keep our eyes and ears open, so our children won't have to face the same things we did. Right?"

Beatrice nodded.

"Look at the time. We should put them to bed."

The two walked to the library, and were meet with whining when they told the children it was time to sleep. They allowed each to take the book they were reading to their room, on the condition they wouldn't stay up reading until too late.

The two still shared a room, as Klaus was afraid of the dark and would only calm down when his sister was near. Violet complained about it once or twice, but mostly she enjoyed the role of the brave older sister.

Beatrice watched the two walking upstairs. They were still so small, so young. Sure, they were smart and independent for their ages, two traits their parents couldn't help but encourage in them, but they were still children. Innocent. Cheerful. Happy. They deserved that happiness.

She tucked Violet on her bed, as Bertrand did the same to Klaus.

"How is your stomach, Vi?" She asked.

"It's a lot better now, Mother." The girl replied.

"Good. Sleep well, dear." Beatrice said, kissing her forehead.

She heard her boys laughing.

"What is going on there?" She asked, with an amused look.

"I am only telling Klaus that he reminds me of someone who would rather read than sleep."

Beatrice crossed her arms, giving her husband a playfully mad look.

"Is it only me, now, Bertrand?"

"I will say goodnight to your sister." He loudly whispered to Klaus, before walking to his daughter's bed.

Beatrice followed him with her eyes, then approached her son's bed.

"Try getting some sleep even so, dear. You know how grumpy you can get when you are tired." She said, before kissing his forehead.

A loud ruffling sound came from outside. The two adults shared a look.

Klaus gripped Beatrice's hand.

"What was that, Mother?"

"It was n-" She cut herself before finishing it, and blinked. "It was just the wind. Don't worry. There is nothing to be afraid of."

The boy nodded, fully believing her.

"Remember we are just across the hall." Bertrand said, as he and Beatrice walked to the door. "Call us if you need anything."

"We love you."

"We love you, too." The two children said almost at the same time.

The couple left the room, and closed the door.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Bertrand said to Beatrice, as the two walked to their room.


End file.
